A new story
by friendsforever0165
Summary: Two years after saving Ikuto and no words of ikuto and amu. Tadase spots Amu in the market. but she's different. With the promise he made with Amu two years ago. Will he able to help her and ikuto? or will he never find them again he finds them again?
1. Preface

Okay this will be my first Shugo chara fanfiction..this idea just pop up in my head while I was rereading the shugo chara manga ^^

It's around chapter 34-36..not farther than that unless I add on more info to the past so I match up with it.

Hope you like it

I DO KNOW OWN THIS ANIME OR MANGA NOR THE CHAPTERS

Preface

Amu looked out of the window of the classroom. It's been 3 months since the Ikuto accident. More x-eggs are being collected and saving Ikuto seem to be impossible. Amu clench her fist regretting her words the last time he was at her house. Those words out of rage.

_"You idiot! Why did you...That was cruel, Ikuto! Why did you say something so cruel!? I, I don't want to see your face ever again. Someone like you should..just..just..GO DISAPPEAR SOMEWHERE!"_

Amu look over to Rima who was copying notes. Utau was busy this week. She sighed. Regretting the past 3 months. She could've saved him from Easter's hands. But now he's rarely shows up. Tracking him was hard. Showing up during times that was hard to get around too. Amu bit her lip. Tadase was helping at all Amu out at all. _With their past, the should settle it. _Amu thought. Ran, Miki and Suu looked at Amu with worry. They took note of how she was acting for the past month for the rest of the gang. But she wasn't getting better.

"Amu..." Rima said. Her tranquil voice echo to Amu. She lift her sad eyes to look at Rima.

"Yes, Rima." Her sad voice answered

"Amu....Kukai, got some information on where Ikuto is attacking next." Rima whispered. A light sparked in Amu's eyes.

"Really?" Rima nodded. "When?"

"Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai will come. Nagihiko will stay." Rima explain. "Tonight in the park Kukai thinks."

"Thanks Rima." Amu smiled. The smile that was rarely seen now.

*************************************

Tadase walk out of the school and to his house. Kiseki followed him into the room. He plop down onto the bed.

"Tadase. Are you really going to help save Ikuto?" Kiseki asked. Tadase look at Kiseki and shrug.

"I don't know Kiseki. Just that I don't know what he's doing is true and false anymore." Tadase explain. "But if I don't Amu will remain unhappy, regretting the choice she made 3 months ago. We have to save Ikuto." They remain silent for a while. "It's also my fault that Ikuto is in his state right now."

"We better be get going." Kiseki said getting up. Tadase nodded. Suddenly there was text on his phone.

"What. Hold on." He flip it open to see it was from a unknown person. "Please help Amu save Ikuto. She's the kind of person who feels the she needs to save all the people all around her. -Utau". Tadase looked over to Kiseki. "It's from Utau..."

"She's the kind of person who feels the she needs to save all the people all around her." Kiseki quote. "That's very true." Kiseki smiled.

"Come on." Tadase walk out towards the park.

*************************************************

Amu walked over to the empty park. The sun was almost gone with the moon over the sky. _Just one more time._ Amu thought. She ran toward the old amusement park. The place where the new beginning for her was.

Inside the dark amusement park, leaves was scattered all over. She turn on the power and the place turn alive. The damage was still here but unnoticed to people in the outside world.

"DEATH REBEL." Amu look over to see Ikuto with the character transformation of the black egg.

"Amu.." Ran shouted. Amu nodded.

"My own heart, UNLOCK....Amulet heart!" Amu shouted. She jump on top of the tea cups. "Ikuto....." His cold blue eyes looked at her. "Ikuto...I'm sorry. SPIRAL HEART." She threw the rod towards him. He dodge the attack. Pulling out the rod with a ax(I forgot what's it called..plz tell me if you know -.-) at the end.

"My job is to retreat you for Easter." His cold voice was lifeless.

"Ikuto it's Amu!" Amu shouted. Miki look over to Yoru. She motion Su to come over.

"Yoru. How's Ikuto?" Su ask.

"Not any better. They holding him in a cell in the Easter's headquarters." Yoru explain.

"Same with Amu. She's getting more depress." Miki said.

"IKUTO...Listen...Please... You still can be free....Everyone is waiting for you." Ikuto clench his hands. Shaking of tiredness. Amu ran to Ikuto as he felled to the ground. "Ikuto!"

Men from the Easter's company came to attack them.

"HOLY CROWN" Mr. Hoshina step out of the car.

"Get Ikuto back." He pulled out the item that control Ikuto. Kukai jump in front of the car. In front of the man, Yaya kick the item toward Amu.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya smiled. Amu held Ikuto and the item.

"Amu....Run.."Ikuto pant. Amu looked at Ikuto.

_If I stay here Easter will get him. But he doesn't have anywhere to go. Unless I go with him._ Amu thought. She whisper the plan to Ikuto but he protest against it. "Sorry Ikuto. You just have to follow the plan." She stood up with Ikuto's arm over her shoulders. She look over to Tadase. _Please understand._ Tadase saw sadness in her eyes and understood what was going on. The words from the other day remain as a promise and it was going to be kept that way.

"Guys attack!!!!" Tadase shouted. They nodded and jump to attack. Amu jump towards Tadase.

"Thank you. I already took care of things. But you may tell my plan to them. I will contact as soon as possible." Amu whispered. She jump away from the amusement park and into the woods. The transformation disappear as they ran towards the endless sky.

______________________________________________________________________________

plz comment on this...all this is jump ideas coming out as I type so I don't know if that's a better way to write things o.o??? this might be a short chapter but i try to write longer -.-...but i'm not use to of writing more than 3-4 pages. so i try 4-5 than 5-6 and so on

COMMENT:

reviews are just a idea. so they might not be in the next chapter

Preview to chapter 1

two years later

Tadase look to the right to see Utau and Amu talking. Amu hair was longer and she didn't seem to have the carefree mood anymore.

"Amu!" Tadase shouted. Amu look over and her eyes widen. She started to ran toward the streets and up the block. "Amu! Wait!" He started to chase her down.

END


	2. chapter 1:two years later

Thanks for giving really great reviews ^^....*hugs everyone*.

It's around chapter 34-36..not farther than that unless I add on more info to the past so I match up with it.

THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME THE ANIME NOR THE MANGA....I forgot to last chapter but this will follow the manga..not the anime -.-

There might be Amuto later on in the story but not now -.-

Hope you like it

Chapter 2

Two Years Later

Ikuto(age 19) climb onto the bed that was made by Amu(age 13). Most of the items where from the forest. After they diappear Amu change her name to Ayumi Tsukiyomi so Easter won't find them if there is two names of Tsukiyomi.

"I'm home." Amu shouted. She walk into the hole out door up in the tree. Ran, Miki and Su chattered around her as they smiled. "Ikuto. I have to go soon so what do you want for dinner tonight?" She ask. Her pink hair had grown and was pin back. Ikuto walk out of the room lazily.

"Do you have this month's manga?" Ikuto ask ignoring the question before.

"Yes. Here it is. Dinner? Or you want to do the honors?"

"No. Anything is fine." Ikuto said grabbing the book and sitting down on the chair. Amu sighed.

"Ikuto. Are you going to start working? It's been two years." Amu ask. "My job can only support so much. Lucky we have Utau."

"Amu..."

"Ayumi." Amu corrected him. Ikuto let out a sigh. He didn't want to face her.

"Are you going to visit the kiddy king soon? And your parents. Because of me." Amu smack him in the head lightly.

"Don't have time for that. Right now it just you." Amu sadly said. "Utau is waiting of r so bye. Oh, please don't get yourself in trouble. Do you still feel the effects?" Amu quickly changing the topic.

"No. Only every day or so." Ikuto respond. He turn to look at Amu. "Maybe because Yoru is gone."

"Amu, you're going to be late, desu." Su said. She was pointing at the time.

"Oh, bye." Amu ran out of the small wood house.

*********************************

Tadase(age 13-14) walk around the school that Ikuto use to went. Outside the gate Utau(age 17) was walking to a car.

"Hoshina-san!" Tadase shouted. Utau look up towards him and shock her head.

"I'm sorry. No news of Ikuto and Amu. You?" Utau sadly said.

"Same. Two years. How much longer do I have to wait for that phone call." Tadase wondered. Kiseki look at Tadase then Iru and Eru.

"But this doesn't seem to be like Hinamori-san way." Kiseki pointed out. "At least she would keep contact with someone."

"I know. Amu-chan said she will contact me unless something happen to them." Tadase sighed. He notice that the sun was almost set. "I better get going." He look away sadly. _Why haven't she called me. _He wondered.

"Do you want a lift? I picking up my assistance Ayumi to work too." Utau ask.

"That be fine." Tadase gave a weak smile. The ride to the market place was short and fast. By the 3rd block in they pick up Amu. Tadase thought her saw three chara's but was proven wrong when they pulled up to her.

"Hi Ayumi." Utau greeted. Amu try to act normal when she saw Tadase and was glad that she wore a black outfit and a hat.

"Hi." Amu grumbled. "Who's the dude?"

"My childhood friend Tadase." Utau explain going along with Amu.

"Hmm... That's cool. Are you helping her to find her brother and Amu?" Amu asked. Tadase look closely at her.

_Is that Amu? _He thought. He looked at her outfit. It was the same uniform from Utau's school. Her pink hair was pulled back. Her eyes were cold. A black cap was on. "Amu?" Amu try not to react to the name but failed.

"How do you know my moniker(look at the footnote)?" She covered it up.

"Never mind." Amu lean back causally. _She acts like Ikuto but looks like Amu._ He try to calculated possibilities but nothing work.

"Tadase. It's your stop." Utau said. Tadase nodded and got out. As soon as the door was closed Utau turn to Amu. "Ayumi, how's Ikuto?"

"He's getting better. But he hasn't touch the violin yet. The black egg has disappear with Yoru as you know already." Amu explain. She pull the cap off and look at Utau. "Thank you for helping me support him. And for Easter?"

"What. Of course he's my brother. Easter is still on the look out." Amu let out a smile. "Amu you don't have to smile." Amu looked away.

"I'm not. How can Ikuto act so cool about it? Easter is still looking for us." Amu ask

"That's Ikuto. Is her going to work? You still have school and you can't rely to work with me forever." Utau said.

"I know. But what else do I have to do? Ikuto isn't willing to play the violin just yet. But I"m close. Soon he will be able to try out in contest." Amu explain.

"Contest?" Utau ask. Her eyes narrow on her. "That won't work. He have to find a stable job."

"Like what?" Amu ask.

"I don't know. Maybe find a way to take over Easter." Utau said.

"Yeah. Maybe. But no. They don't know that he lost Yoru. After this they just go after me. I can't put much more stress on him." Amu sighed. They pulled into a studio. Walking up she put the hat back on.

"Hoshina and Tsukiyomi is coming in." A girl in the office said. Amu waved to the girl.

"Good evening Ms. Leinheart." Amu gave a fake warm smile.

"Good evening too Ayumi. I hope you have a good recording today." Amu nodded and walk up the stairs.

**************************************************************

Kukai(14-15) walk into the garden of the school with a box of bread.

"Yaya!(12-13) Help me." Kukai shouted. Nagihiko(13-14) walk up and grab the drinks. "Thanks." They walk up to the table where Yaya, Pepe, Daichi, Rima, and Kusukusu waited. Kusukusu giggled wildly ast Kukai.

"Where is my Curry bread?" Yaya ask as she look in the box.

"It's right here." Kukai pointed out. He started to hand them out towards everyone.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Tadase said. The chara's ran to the other room as the group remain to talk.

"Good now it's time to gather information." Rima said.

"I just talk to Utau. Nothing. But I met her friend Ayumi. She look just like her and acts like Ikuto-onii-san." Tadase said.

"I got some news on the Easter's company. They're planning to end this goose chase soon. So they might try to bring harm to Amu's family." Kukai explain.

"Yaya didn't find anything. But when I was walking around. I though I saw Ran, Miki and Su." Yaya loudly said. Rima remain quiet and continue to eat.

"This doesn't really help with anything." Rima said as she finish her bread. "All we know is that she still might be in town."

"I got a photo copy of the letter remember. Here it is." Tadase said.

_Dear Mama, Papa and Ami,_

_I'm sorry on short notice that I have to leave. But a friend is really in need and I must be at his aid. I'm sorry. Don't worry. I still be in school but not in the same one. I will be changing my name so the men that is chasing him won't find us. Don't worry. Please don't call the police. They won't believe me anyways if I told them. The things we see are seen by after we grown up. If papa is reading this please calm down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. I won't be wedded off or have any children._

_Love you forever,_

_Amu_ _(even though that won't be my name now)_

The group look at the letter for a long time.

"I don't know. But we have to continue to look even if it's worthless or not." Tadase said as he got up. "I be going now." The group nodded as they turn to face each other and continue to talk.

________________________________________________________________

Amu step out of the studio after Utau left five minutes ago. She pull her hat down more and wrap the scarp around her neck. She turn to walk towards the school. Each step was a memory of the past. Each step she use to do everyday when she went to that school. Walking around to the garden she went to the open space where the sports were held. She pull her cap off and unclip her hair.

"Amu?" A voice surprised her. Amu turn to face the owner of the voice.

"Tadase." Amu try to keep her voice cool.

"Amu is that you?" Tadase ask.

"It's Ayumi." Amu said. She stood up straight. Ran, Miki and Su hid in her scarp.

"No, Amu. It's me. Remember?" Tadase said. _It must be that she forgotten about us._ Tadase thought.

"No. It's Ayumi. Ayumi Tsukiyomi. Daughter of Ray and Milee(me-lee)." Amu lied. Her eyes look at Tadase with confidence. Before Amu can react Tadase hug her.

"Amu you don't have lie to me. Remember you have us. Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima and the shugo charas." Tadase said. Amu push him off and smake him.

"I don't know what gives you the right to tell who I am but I'm not Amu." Amu shouted. Tears was almost seen but before there were Amu ran. Tadase decided to run after her. Running out of the school ground and into the market place.

"Kiseki!" Tadase shouted. Kiseki nodded and follow them while Tadase stop. Amu continue to ran with the chara's still hiding.

"Amu. Stop." Ran shouted. Amu stop. She was standing in a grass field. Bending down she cried.

"Why? Why? I wanted to tell them the truth but I can't." Amu sob.

"Ayumi." Ikuto said. Amu look to see Ikuto. She got up and hug Ikuto, wiping away her tears. "Amu. You don't have to support me. I can stand by myself."

"No. I _will_ support you."

"Freeze. Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori." Men shouted surrounding them. "Easter will be taking you now." Amu stood in front of Ikuto and pulled out the lock and key.

"My own heart, UNLOCK. Character change...Amulet Heart key. Cat mode." Amu said. Pink cat ears went in front of her pony tail. Her out fit turn into a t-shirt with a the lock in front of it. He skirt turn into a short pants. Her long pink cat tail lay behind her.

"Hinamori Amu you will be taken in my force if you don't change back."

"SPIRAL HEART!" A rod spun around them hitting their guns. "Ikuto run." He nodded and ran towards the other way than the house.

"Hinamori Amu. We know Ikuto has no chara. But he has some use. We've change. No more x-eggs just cleanse them. We need your help. The president has gone missing. We never have supported him fully." Amu look at them with no support.

"Like I will believe that story. After what..."

"We are sorry what we have harm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Please support us and help cleanse the x-eggs. We will give you some time to think." The men retreated back. Amu change back to normal. " But please take note of this. If you join us. We will give you money to live and support Ikuto. No one will harm him again." Amu bit her lower lip and walk away thinking.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

for ppl who doesn't know what **Moniker** means it just a fancy word for nickname lol.

Well what do you think o.o???? Half was written on paper though. Ideas just coming out as I type ^^

Please comment on this.

COMMENT:

Review might not be in the next chapter

PREVIEW

Amu turn to the Easter building. Walking in holding a paper of their contract. She knew she was making this choice alone but this is the only way to support Ikuto too.

"I see you have made a wise choice." The president said. Amu's eyes widen and darkness took her. "With you, we can find the embryo." A evil laugh lift into the air

End


	3. Chapter 2: Easter or no Easter

I thank everyone again for reviews ^^ *hugs hugs*

it's around chapter 34-36. It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up.

I try to put some amuto

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

OH yeah. This might be a 4 page -.-... last chapter was a 5 pg. I'm still trying to make it to 5 and a half.

This was written out with my right hand but I'm a lefty lol ^^...so it was kinda hard to read. If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

Chapter 2

Easter or no Easter

Amu put the plate down into the sink as the worlds from Easter echo in her mind.

"What happen after I left?" Ikuto ask. He place his plate next to her.

"Nothing. Are you finish? Can you wash the dishes? I have homework." Amu quickly said. Her voice was hasty.

"Hm." He just said. She walked into the other room and got the candle so it burns brightly.

_What do I do? I need the money. Utau's right. I can't always support him always like this._ Amu sighed. She did what she needed and what Ikuto needs to buy. It was a close budget. She quickly finish her homework. The fall wind blew a breeze into the room as the sun disappears. She took her bath and got change into her t-shirt and long pants.

"I'm going to sleep Ikuto. So please blow out the candle." Amu shouted. Ikuto walked over and nodded.

"I'm going to sleep too." He mumbled. He blew out the candles and climb under the covers too. "You're still a heat warmer." Ikuto said as he hug her.

"Sure sure." Amu sighed. "What are we going to do this winter? Fall is almost over."

"We'll live." Ikuto said. He snuggle in more. Amu bit her lip. _I will join Easter....._

"Ikuto.... Will you support me even if I team up with someone who harm us before?" Amu asked. Ikuto remains quiet.

"I got a job as a music teacher in a music store." Ikuto said.

"You are going to play your violin again? Right?"

"Hm." Ikuto said. He pulled away and places his hand behind his head.

"That's great." Amu smiled. She turn to face him with a smile. The smile that wasn't cold. She hugged him giving him a short kiss on the lip. "That's great." That's great. _But maybe we don't need Easter._

______________________________________________________________________________

Waking up to the sunlight, Amu got up to change into her black school uniform. _Today I will decline their offer._ Amu put her hair down and walked out with her book bag.

Ikuto watch Amu walked out than got up. His dazed eyes blinked a few times to wake himself up. Work was starting today for him. He pulled out his violin and an outfit. He changes into a dark blue t-shirt with a jacket. Pulling on dark jeans and boots, he walks over to the bathroom. Walking out of the house he got sun glasses.

_Amu has been weird lately. Why was she crying yesterday? _Ikuto thought _Is it because of me?_ He walk into the store and check in.

"You must be Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm the manger Ann." Her eyes can him. With a smile she approved of him. "You_ can _askme _anything_." She wink a few times. Ikuto looked at her with a bored expression.

"Which one is my room and can I have my schedule?" Ikuto asks. He ignoring her winks and walk to the rooms.

"The back. There's a little girl there already. The schedule is on the wall. 45 minutes per a class." Ann said. She nudge closer but Ikuto began to walk again towards his room. He closed the door. Standing near the window, a girl with 2/4 violin stood. Her curly edge hair was tied back into two pig tails.

"You must be my new teacher. Mr Tsukiyomi." The girl said with a smile. Her voice was bright. "I'm Hinamori Ami." Ami smiled. Her light brown hair glow around her face.

"Of course. Where are you at during the violin?" Ikuto said hiding the surprise that she was Amu's little sister.

"I started three months ago. So, Let see...um...Oh yeah.. I'm starting to play the minor scale and reviewing the major scale." Ikuto look at Ami and saw nothing that looked like Amu.

"Um. May I ask do you have an older sister? My sister has a friend who has a sister name Ami or Am something." Ikuto curiously ask. For a second loneliness was in her eyes.

"I use to have a sister. Amu. But that was two years ago."

"Oh, sorry." Ikuto said.

"That's okay. So what are you doing today?" Ami ask

"Well let's here the scales." Ami nodded. Lifting the instrument up, she play through them quickly. "It seems like you know them. Let's try a song. This is one of the songs I made. We can go by quarter notes since this is 6/4ths." Ami nodded. She places the violin on her shoulder. Moving her bow downwards on the A string, she played a B flat. Making a few mistakes here and there. Behind her a shugo chara came out. It looks like Amu but with a music note dress and a violin. _She must miss Amu a lot._ Time quickly past as they fix the first part of the score/music sheets. Soon the class ended. Ami walked out with her violin and bow to Ikuto.

"Thank you." Ami smiled. The bright smile Amu uses to have. With the happiness and laughter that just disappear.

"No, it's okay." Mrs Hinamori walked in and saw Ikuto.

"It's you." She said. Ikuto just gave a small nod. "By any chance did you hear anything of Amu?" Ami looked at Ikuto with hope.

"Not recently." He lied. "But she's been fine." Mrs. Hinamori sighs.

"That's good to hear. I wonder if she ever comes home."

"I don't know." Ikuto said. "But if she does decides too. I will tell you. After all I owe you a debt." She bowed and walks out. Ikuto watch them leave.

"Ikuto right?" Ami's shugo chara said. Ikuto looked at the miniature Amu. "I'm Rena. I sense that you use to have a shugo chara. And you are near three of them that I'm not familiar with." Ikuto nodded. "If it is Amu, please take care of her. Ami really misses her and care for her. Her family is welcoming her back anytime."

"I keep that in mind." Ikuto said as Rena left.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu had left Utau a message that she might not make it today so she should go ahead. Stepping into Eater's company, the marble floor shine.

"Hinamori Amu. Did you decide to join us?" A voice echoes

"Actually..."

"Please. X-eggs are growing. We already develop an equipment to cleanse the egg but it's not working well." The man said. He walked around her. "All you have to do is help and you can get money for food, well mostly anything." He pulled out a pen and contract. "This state you _will_ help us under you free will. Under you free will you help us gather the x-eggs to cleanse them."

"Just cleanse them? Or are you going to gather them to find the embryo?" Amu asks.

"Cleanse them."

"How will I get the money?"

"200 dollars each day. But more like 110 for tax." The man explains. Amu bit insider lips. _Even with this, plus our two jobs. We can live in an apartment. We don't have to worry of freezing to death._ Amu thought. She gave a weak nod and walk over.

"Good just sign here and there." The man smiled. "Then bring this up to the office." Amu signed her name and walk up the stairs. Dark and lonely. Each step was painful. _How will I tell Ikuto and Utau?_ Amu thought. _But this will help support us more._ She turns around to go back down but two figure's grab her.

"Hinamori Amu. You can't escape now. The contract won't allow you." Ikuto's step dad's voice echo.

"Ran. Miki. Su!" Amu shouted.

"HELP!" The trio shouted behind days. The three chara's were trap in a jar.

"You LAIR! Damn it!" Amu shouted. _Ikuto! HELP!_ They tied her arms and legs. Covering her eyes than putting head phones on.

"We need both of you and Ikuto. But Ikuto can wait. Two years we learn how to put x-eggs into humans and their charas. And hide them until the time is right." His voice booms

"What are you doing? No!"Amu shouted. Struggling against the ropes.

"Now we perfected. Just for you." A scientist said.

"No! No! NO!" Amu shouted as darkness took her and her three chara's voice faded.

Kukai and Daichi threw their gear to the floor. Outside he spotted Ikuto outside. He blinks to see if he was dreaming. But once he open his eyes he was still there. Kukai ran outside quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Kukai hisses. "Where's Amu?"

"Take Amu home. She isn't who she really is because of me." Ikuto sadly said. "Tell her sorry that I left without any talking to you in person and please be happy." Ikuto said and walked away.

"Wait! What!?" Ikuto shouted. Suddenly his phone ran. "Hello. What? Amu. Yeah. Ikuto, yeah. He's right here. Easter? Purple. I'm coming." He closed his phone. "It's Easter. Look like they got Amu." Ikuto clenches his fist.

"There's nothing I can do." Ikuto said.

______________________________________________________________________________

HELLO...How was it... I found this chapter rush for some reason o.o???...plz comment on this and tell me if you think so too. Plz tell me what you want to include in this so you find this story more enjoyable.

Preview comments :

They just ideas. So they might not be in the story.

Preview

"How can you say that?" Kukai shouted. His fist hit Ikuto's face. He knew time was precious but he need to get some sense into Ikuto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My own heart UNLOCK...Amulet dark shade. Cat mode." Amu shouted. Her pink hair turn to a darker shade. Her light clothing turn dark blue with a midnight blue ears and tail.

"DON"T STOP ME!" Amu shouted. "I must find the embyro so I can cleanse all x-egg."

Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nigihiko(I know I spelled his name wrong) and the chara's look at her.

"AMU-CHI" Yaya shouted.

End


	4. 3:awhole new start with an old beginning

it's around chapter 34-36. It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up.

I try to put some amuto...I think Amu might be alittle different here than how I written her in the past chapters

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

OH yeah. This might be a 4 page -.-... last chapter was a 5 pg. I'm still trying to make it to 5 and a half.

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

Chapter 3

A whole new start

Amu open her eyes to see darkness surrounding her. Her three chara's were in their eggs. Each egg had a darken shade with a x on it.

"Ran. Miki. Su." Amu crocked. Her throat was dry. She got up and a neckless with a egg shape crystal, the size of a pinky fingernail was seen. Her school uniform was wrinkle from sleeping in it. _What happen?_ Her foggy memory came back. "Ran!" The pink heart egg hatch. Ran's lifeless eyes looked at Amu. Her outfit had turn dark pink. "Ran?"

"Hinamori Amu." Mr Hoshina said. Amu looked over. With a clap of his hands the neckless tighten and shined. "With the x-eggs, you will find the embryo."

"My heart, UNLOCK. Charactor change. Amulet black heart." Her outfit was dark like Ran's. Her bright pink eyes turn cold like jew's.

"Now. Find me the embryo. Take out anyone who get's in the way." Amu nodded. She jump up and out of the window. Wings appear on her shoes.

"Hop. Step. Jump..." She jump from one house to another. X-eggs follow her out from their houses. Her long laces twirl around her as if she was dancing. Out in the streets, Tadase ran out.

"Tadase. X-eggs." Kiseki shouted. He was looking around and seeing a large number of them.

"Amu!" Tadase shouted when he saw the pink hair girl jump in front of her. He took a step forward. Amu looked over to him. Her cold eyes made Tadase felt shiver's in his spine. "Amu..." He repeated, unable to finish what he was saying.

"Do you know where the embryo is?" Amu ask in a tone she never used.

"Why?" Tadase ask. The neckless glowed making Amu's eyes widen to the shock. The lock sparkled in purple with the key next to it.

"I must find the embyro. Heart Spiral" Amu hissed.

"Ducky Dash!" Yaya shouted. "Devil Duckies!" Yaya said to Tadase. " And call Kukai and the rest." She turn to face Amu again as Tadase nodded.

_______________________________________________

"Okay." Kukai said. "Easter got Amu." Ikuto clench his hand into a fist.

"I'm not going." He continue to walk away.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kukai ask raising his voice. "Easter. Got. Amu."

"You can save her. I'm useless now. I can't protect her for the past two years." Ikuto coldly said.

"But Amu will..."Daichi shouted.

"I can't save her. All I did was put her in danger like this and not able to protect her!"

"Then do it here. Do it now!" Kukai shouted back.

"Even so. She will live a normal life. Her parents and friends misses her. I make her cry and been a burden to her" Ikuto commented. Kukai clench his teeth.

"How can you say that!?" With rage he punch Ikuto. Ikuto dodge the second punch. Getting up with confusion, he was push against the wall. "What happen? Just two years past. You've been a burden to everyone. Why worry now? Has your confidence left you?" Kukai snap. He let Ikuto go and started to walk toward the school. "Let me tell you. Being a burden to someone doesn't mean it's all bad. If the person doesn't think so and you do. Maybe you are but that means someone cares about you." Ikuto looked away.

"Everything change with Amu in it." He said in a low voice.

"My heart..UNLOCK. Sky Jack."

________________________________________________

"Royal Sword!" Tadase said turning into Platinum Royale. His rod turn into a sword agains Heart spiral's rod.

"Amu." Miki calmly said.

"Character change. Amulet black shade." Her outfit turn midnight blue." Her hat tighten around her head ash her tail of her jacket grew. The playfulness her in tone change. Holing out her hand she fling the giant paintbrush.. The x-eggs supported her attacks, protecting her from others.

"Why?" Tadase said weakly. "Why?"

"What if I cna't support Ikuto? I'm not strong enough. I can't harm anyone else." The x-eggs responded for her. Deforming, the x-eggs covered her up.

"Hinamori Amu!" The president shouted. Tadase look over to the president and try to think of some ideas on how to save her. Amu looked up to see the bright diamond egg turn into an x-egg agian. Hatching , the cheerful diamond girl turn cold.

"Dia..." Amu said. With a glow she character change. "Amulet black Diamond." Er out fit wad different. With tight pants up past the new. The shirt was divided up by four V's. the outer coat was unbutton.

"Amu!" Kukai shouted. He jump down from his skateboard. "Amu?"

"Soma! Where's the thief...Ikuto?" Tadase ask changing thief to Ikuto. Amu stop what she was doing to look for Ikuto when she heard the name.

"My heart. UNLOCK. Devil Luntic charm." Utau said. Eru wave her white flags around her as Utau attack Amu. "Amu!" Her stern voice shouted. Amu flinch like a little kid when he mother had shouted to her. She motion everyone to back up. "Why are you here?"

"I..." Her cold eyes turn to look at Utau. Her cold eyes started to melt with confusion.. "I...."

"Why. Are. You. Here?" She repeated with a soft voice but kept the edginess. Utau notice Amu's eyes turning back to normal.

"Easter promise me that if I get the embryo everything will be fine." She said with a small voice.

"Easter...?" Utau said. Utau notice the neckless. "Is that?"

"Don't stop me!" Her eyes turn cold again as her neckless glow. "I will cleanse all eggs." She widne her arms as the x-eggs turn white. All the sudden the neckless lost the purple glow and Amu collapse.

"Amu!" Utau started to run towards. Within five steps gunfire was heard. Two men grab Amu..

"Utau, how long was it since I last saw you?" Her step-father ask as she step out of the car. He open the suitcase, showing two needles with the purple glow, Amu's neckless had. He injected one of them into her.

"Give Amu-chi back!" Yaya shouted.

"Here. Our experiment is done." He threw Amu towards Kukai. Her bag with her chara's follow. Dia slump next to her. The x's disappear on their eggs follow. Mr. Hoshina motion for his men to retreat. Nodding they walk back into the car.

"Why sir?" One of them ask in a whisper.

"That injection will react to the neckless if I call to her. Just like a puppet. It's perfected now. Even without the neckless the injection will fuse with the cells." He explain.

Tadase ran over to Kukai and place his hand on Amu's forehead.

"She's fine." Tadase sighed. "Where's Ikuto? Once Amu wakes up she will be looking for him."

"He left." Kukai said showing the letter.

"What? Why?" Utau shouted. Iru and Eru turn to look at Kukai.

"I don't know." He open the letter and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person. I wish could've._

_But id didn't so, I'll tell you this. Please go back to your_

_normal life. I'm just a burden. Be happy. I can't hold_

_you back from happiness. I'm sorry again. I still love_

_you._

_~ Ikuto ~_

Kukai looked at Tadase. _Were Ikuto and Amu dating?_ Kukai thought. Tadase shook Amu alittle.

"Amu-chan." His voice was soft. Amu open her golden eyes. Slowly they turn lively.

"Ikuto?" She jerk up, waking up fully. Looking around she pull the letter out of kukai's hands. "Damn it." She pull herself up but Kuaki held her down. "Let me got you bastard. Ikuto is...Ikuto is..."

"Calm down." Utau said. She knee down next to Amu. "Ikuto is fine. He can take care of himself."

"He left me." Amu cry. Her eyes suddenly turn lifeless again. "No. Ikuto. Promise."

"Amu. Don't' worry. Ikuto will come. He will come back. So don't worry. I will protect you." Tadase said hugging Amu. Her lifeless boy didn't move.

"Let's take her home." Utau whisper to Tadase. He nodded. Picking her up bridal style they walk towards her house.

DING DONG The door bell rang three times.

"Coming!" Ami's voice shouted through the door. She open her door partly to see Tadase and Amu only. "Onii-chan. Onee-san." She open the door wider to let them in. "Mama. Mama!" Mrs Hinamori ran over. Tears work their way through when she saw her 14 old daughter.

"Oh my god. Amu. Sweetie." She hug her daughter tightly. "Where id you find her?" Tears stream down making Amu's hair wet. Her damps cheeks shine of tears.

"In the park." Tadase explain lying a little. Rena climb down to see the four chara eggs.

"Ami. Is that you sister?" Rena ask. Ami nodded as she smiled.

_Two years Onee-san. Both of us had change._ _You seem wearly and stress. Two years._ Ami thought. She bend down next to her, holding back tears_. Two years of Mama and Papa looking._

"I think you should put her in her room." Tadase said. "Then I will be ta...."

"Wait. I think Onee-san will want a friend with her, when she wakes up." Ami said. Tadase smiled.

"What a caring sister. Then I will stay then. I just have to call my parents." Ami nodded. She wipe her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Mama. Help me carry Onee-san upstairs. Papa will be happy will he?" Ami said. Mrs Hinamori smiled.

"Of course Ami. He be happy that both of us daughter is home safe.

________________________________________________________________________________

HELLO...I think I kind of rush this too -.-....next chapter Amu might be stress and tired or some emotion swings here and there. But the chapter after that Amu will return to normal.

OMG I wrote 5 whole/ type pages ^^ happpy happy

PLZ comment on this ^^

peview comments:

peviews are just ideas. They may or may not be in the next chapter

Preview

Amu place her hands on her temples. Curling up into a ball she clench her fist. _NO...I can't go back to Easter. Get out of me._ She pull the neckless off but it tighten against her neck. Shocks were sent around her body. _Ikuto...Help me. Ikuto..._ Her eyes clench shut.

_Come back to us....Come back...We can help you._ The voice in her head echo to her.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Amu screamed. Ami ran into Amu's room.

"Onee-san what's wrong?" Ami said. Amu just push Ami away. She climb up onto the window.

"My heart. UNLOCK. Character change. Amulet black Diamond!"


	5. chapter 4:

1Happy Valentine's day! Srry for the delay -.-...I was taking a break and I notice I took a longer break than I intend since I got so much test this week and I have to do research project and well, yeah, school took everything up.. Same with after school. So I hope this is a good chapter...-.-.....srry if it's bad since I try to slow down the pace since the past few chapter seem rush.

it's around chapter 34-36(maybe 37 since it's his past and stuff but only his past nothing else). It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

OH yeah. This might be a 4 page -.-... last chapter was a 5 pg. I'm still trying to make it to 5 and a half.

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

I be using a few music terms so I be placing them here

D string-from the left to right- the 2nd string(on a violin)

G string-from the left to right-the 1st string(on a violin)

A string-from the left to right- the 3rd string(on a violin)

E string-from the left to right-the 4th string(on a violin)

Pizzicato- plucking the strings of a violin or other stringed instrument with one's finger.

Chapter 4

Amu walked around in darkness. Turning one way her friends and family were fading. _I can't involve them into this. _ Turning the other way was Easter. _No._ In front of her Ikuto was walking away. _Ikuto. Wait! Ikuto! _ The A string of the violin could be heard. Then pizzicato. "Ikuto!" Amu started to run toward him but felled to the ground. Looking up the light that she once had hope in swallow her. "IKUTO!" Jolting awake, her room show a dark overcast. "Where am I?" Amu mumbled. She wince as some light hit her eyes. Finding the switch to her room she blink a few times to adjust to the lights. "My room...my old room?" Downstairs a violin could be heard. E with an A string. _Ikuto's song!_ Opening the door she ran downstairs. "Ikuto...Why..." Stopping abruptly in front of Ami to see her holding a rich brown violin.

"Onee-san!" Ami ran to hug her.

"The violin." Amu quickly said.

"I played it. Do you like it? My violin teacher gave me the song." Ami smiled.

"Amu-can." Tadase said. Amu look up to Tadase. His voice was tranquil.

"Tadase-kun..." She looked around her.

"Are you okay?" Tadase ask but Amu ignored him. Walking around she bend down shaking her head. "Amu-can?"

"No. No. No. No. No. No...." She kept on repeating. Tadase bend down. "Ikuto. Where is he?"

"Amu-can. He's not here." Tadase said. Amu kept on shaking her head. Her eyes turn watery. "Amu-can?" Amu hug Tadase.

"Everyone is still here. Everyone is." Amu sob. "After I ran off like that."

"Of course. We all knew you will come back sooner or later." Tadase said. Ami bend down and crawled over to Amu.

"You grown. Ami." Amu smiled. Her eyes fell back to sleep as she slumber. This time a peaceful dream came.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu open her eyes to see herself in Tadase's lap. Raising herself up to see it was 1:38 pm.

"Amu-chan. I see your better." Amu look up toward Tadase.

"Sorry." Amu mumbled. She got off his lap and cross her legs.

"That's okay. Can you tell me what you did for the past two years?" Amu nodded. She lift her head so her eyes look at Tadase's face.

"Ikuto was old enough to be a guardian. So I was under his care. Then we started dating. I work at Utau's company. Small enough for a middle school kid and big enough for two people. Utau support us also." Amu explain. "During the period I can get some mental break downs."

"D-Dating..?" Tadase said. _Ikuto and Amu?_

"Yeah. Everyone was asking me out. I told them I like someone. In the ed it wasn't you. It was Ikuto...I'm sorry I haven't call but Easter was looking for us." Amu bowed. Tadase bit his lip and looked away. His fist shook of rage. Amu's face was sincere.

"But...." Tadase said. Amu stood up.

"I'm sorry, of how I was acting the past few days. Two years with the stupid cat made me attached to him." Amu said. "That's why I was so sad of his leave. I better get you something to drink." Amu said quickly changing the topic.

"Amu. Wait. When did you get that?" Tadase ask pointing to his neck. Amu follow his example.

"When did I get this neckless? Let see..." Amu said. She try to pull the neckless off, a purple arua form around her. Her eyes flash from lifelss to lively. Moving her hands to the hook she pull on it.

"Amu!" Tadase shouted when Amu didn't notice. "Kiseki did you catch that?" Kisek look at the three charas. Each one fading and turning a darker shade. The little king nodded.

"Huh?" Amu flinch and let go of the neckless. The purpleness disappear as fast as it came.

"Yaya and I are going to the beach, Sunday. Do you want to come?" Tadase ask.

"Sure." Amu nodded and smile from sadness.

"Amu. You know you can loosen up. Everyone is here to support you." Tadase said as he walk out. Amu nodded again.

"Okay. I guess I was so use to it I adapt to it." Amu lied. The past two years had change her. Closing the door she lean against her. Her force smile turn to a frown.

"Onee-san?" Amu turn around to Ami.

"Ami what's wrong?" Amu ask.

"Is it okay if I go with you?" Ami ask as if she was afraid of Amu. Her eyes avoid Amu's stare. Her golden eyes were bright with a future.

"If you want." Amu said. She walk up to her room. Towards the same room that Ikuto last visit her two years and three months ago. Her heart step deeper in darkness, when she wanted to reach out towards her friend again, knowing this is her battle along.

______________________________________________________________________________

The guardians walk off the bus to the beach house.

"Tadase. Why are using the beach house?" Yaya ask.

"We have the whole week off. Just for us though." Tadase explain. "An Amu might want to get use to hanging with us again." He whisper to the group. They look towards Amu and Ami.

"Onee-san. Hurry." Ami drag Amu into the big beach house.

"We're sharing the rooms. Amu-can and Ami will be in one room. The king and I will be in one. Yaya and Rima in the last." Kukai explain.

"Can we go swimming?" Yaya ask.

"Yeah." Rima answer quietly. She walk into her room and change with Yaya behind her. The hyper girl ran out of the house and down to the beach.

"I be going first. Come on." She shouted pulling Ami along. Rena and Pepe floated along.

"Yaya-onee-san. Wait!" Amu said as she was drag along. Her tan top flew off showing her bathing suit. Seconds later she hit the water.

"Are you going to change?" Miki ask Amu. Miki look over towards Ran and Su. They were over in the sand playing.

"I can't ruin their fun just for my sake." Amu said as she change into shorts with a tan top. Walking onto the warm beach she sat down on to the towel_. I remember Ikuto and I going to the beach_. Each minute drag on like years. Amu bit her lip. Each minute replace the days she haven't been here with them. With each minute the darkness grew.

"AMU!" Yaya shouted.

"Join us!" Pepe shouted along. Kusukusu giggle along with Rena as water splash over them. Amu shook her head. Kukai and Tadase look at each other and nodded. They walk out of the water and pick up Amu..

"Hey stop!" They continue toward the water ignoring her protest. "Ran, Miki, Su!" The three jump up to save her but Yaya stop them. Anger shot through her. Part of her heart open in more darkness as she shouted. "ARE YOU DEATH? Get the hell of me! I SAID STOP. SO STOP" Kukai and Yaya gave worry glances at each other.

"Amu. I know you are still in there." Kukai said as he pat her head but Amu smack it away.

"I've change. So stop." She walk her way back to the house. Thuring her back one more she shouted, "Don't follow me. Just have fun." Turning back and walking into the house. Tadase motion them to ignore her and he ran after her

"Amu what's wrong?" Inside the room, Amu had pull her pink messy hair down. Cloths were flung everywhere. Windows were covered with everything else.

"Leave me alone." Amu hissed. Tadase shook his head. He walk up to her and gave her a hug. Placing her into his arms.

"No. This isn't the Amu I know. The Amu I know is kind and strong hearted. She won't give in like this. I will support you. Since I like you." Tadase explain. Amu try to push im away but finally gave in.

"No. I like Ikuto." Amu sob.

"You don't have to wait for anyone. He left you." Tadase said.

"Hi would never do that." Amu protest. Tadase held her by the shoulders.

"He would. He did that to me. Amu live in the present not in the past. You have been for the past few years." Tadase said. Amu looked at Tadase with sadness. Tadase's lips crash into Amu's. His tongue slip into her mouth was the final push.

"No." Amu push him away. "Ikuto. Ikuto is..." Her neckless shined a purple color as she tighten her jaw. "My heart. UNLOCK!" Her pink hair darken as she character change with Dia. "Character transformation, Amulet Black Diamond!" She stood up to her full height. Tadase got up along with her.

"I won't fight you." Amu look at Tadase.

"Your greatest fear. I see it. I will be taking you chara egg." Tadase jump back when Amu attack him.

"Amu calm down. I'm still here." Tadase said. Amu look up towards him again. Her eyes reach endlessly. Stepping back a voice was heard.

_Amu_ Mr Hoshina voice echo through the neckless. _Attack. _Amu nodded. Takinga step forward an egg form in front of her. _Fuse with that egg._ Amu nodded again.

"Character transformation change. Amulet Black Cat." Dia was thrown to the floor. Amu's outfit had a dark pink tan-top that show her belly. A loose belt with a tail from the pants to her knees behind her. Her black shorts went to mid-thigh. Black boots went up to her ankle only. Arm warmers went to her mid upper arm.

"Amu!" Ran shouted. Her heart keep on having an X on it and not having an X on it. Miki and Su stood behind Ran holding Dia.

"Neko Slash!" Claws grew as she attack Tadase. Tadase dodge as Amu slash the wall.

"Amu-chan! Ikuot won't want this. So snap out of it." Tadase shouted. Amu stop. Her eyes brighten as she look at him then around her.

"Ikuto won't want this." She repeated.

_Amu _Mr Hoshina's voice disappear. Tadase walk up and hug her.

"No." Amu shouted as a huge X went over her.

"Thanks for all the help." Her kind voice echo to Tadase.

"Amu!" Miki shouted smacking her. Amu flinch and felled onto the bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

How was it? Good or Bad? Plz comment of this...last chapter there wasn't any -.- Plz..**at least 3 or no new chapter. **I'm srry if I'm seem I am threaten you but I really want to know how the story is going

I'm sorry if Amu seem kinda mental or angry...to me she was

peview comments:

peviews are just ideas. They may or may not be in the next chapter

Note: I might use last chapter preview in my next chapter

Preview

Amu walk into Easter. Her hair was tied up with a X on it. Each day had pass with no sign of Ikuto. Each day past like fire burning her. Now is the time to take action. Her cold eyes had turn away from her friends and family. Her chara's had follow her along with Yuyu.


	6. Chapter 5: a choice

1it's around chapter 34-36(maybe 37 since it's his past and stuff but only his past nothing else). It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THKS for review my fanfiction...I be placing the names of ppl down at the end of the chapter that has review me at least once...

Chapter 5

"Her fever remains the same." Rima stated. The group looked at each other.

"What are we going to do? Her faith is disappearing. At this rate her chara's will turn into X-eggs." Yaya asks. Her up tone voice had died down with her spirit.

"We just have to wait." Kukai said. His eyes scan over the group again and fell over Amu.

Amu open her eyes in a mellow. Her heart was filled with happiness. The darkness in her seem gone like it was never there.

"Where am I?" The sun shone over the mellow. Her pink hair followed with the gentle wind. Amu took a step forward. _What was I mad about? Or was I upset?_ Amu lift her head toward the sky. Her golden eyes reflected when the sun hit her eyes. 'Amu wake up!' Her name repeated to her. The beautiful sky turn purple and violent. Each time the wind blew, it gusts against her. "What the hell is happening?" Amu shouted. 'Amu-chan wake up!' The voice grew louder each time it shouted to her. Amu look around. Fear was seen in her.

Tadase shook her. Amu try to push him away but when she move pain shot through her.

"Amu snap out of it!" He shouted. Amu groan of the pain.

"Tadase stop." Daichi said. His hand went to his shoulders.

"You're hurting her." Kukai quietly said. Tadase let go of Amu as she curl up into a ball.

Inside the mellow, the green's nature grass turn dead with brown dry soil. Amu confusedly scans the area.

"No. Why is everything dying?" Amu frown, tears began to form. "No. I don't want them to die." Ikuto step forward from the air. The violent change of the mellow began to drain more of it's life. "Ikuto. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Forget me." His stern voice answer her. Amu shook her head.

"No." Amu remain adamant. Ikuto remain calm as the gust of wind grew stronger.

"Forget me Amu. Go to Tadase. Everything is my fault." Ikuto explain. Amu stood still. Each word being process in her brain.

"No." Amu answer again. "I won't."

"Move on then. I won't be coming back." Ikuto colding said. His voice was bitter. _I'm sorry. This is for your sake._ Amu step back. Her bangs cover her golden eyes. Blinking a few times she look away.

"Promise me this. If I move on, come back. Everything may or may not be the same but I'll still love you forever!" She shouted. Lifting her head tears glittered off her face. Clenching her jaw, more tears fell. Ikuto smile a sad smile.

"I try my best." The wind ease as he slowly disappear with the dead. Amu's tears continue to fall as everything return to normal. Amu open her eyes in the real world. Sitting up right she wipe the tears away.

"Amu-chan." Tadase said. His voice filled with relief. "Amu-chan, why are you crying?"

"Ikuto's gone. He be back sooner or later. It's a promise." Amu lift her head and smile a bright smile. "He disappear taking my burdens with him." Tadase narrow his eyes.

"Huh?"

"It's time to move on." Amu said. The group sigh as tension disappear.

"Amu." Rima step forward. "Are you okay?" Amu nodded.

"Time finally started to move again."

_**Two weeks later**_

"Amu. You're late!" Miki shouted. Amu grab her book bag and ran out.

"Papa, Mama, I'll be going!" Amu shouted. Taking the familiar way to the old school she slow down as she meet Tadase.

"Morning." Amu greeted.

"Good morning Amu-chan. How are you?" Tadase ask. Amu smiled. A sign for great.

"Is that so? Did something happen?" Tadase teased. Amu smirk.

"Maybe." Amu teased back.

"What!?" Tadase ask seriously. Amu shrug and walk ahead. "Amu-can. Do you want to go on a date tonight?"

"Hm...Sure." Amu hesitated. "After school?" Tadase nodded. "Where?"

"Your choice." Tadase answer.

"The park. I wanted to do this for a while now." Amu explain. Amu wave goodbye as Tadase wonder what she wanted to do.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bringing two balloons along with her. Miki collect the other two chara's letters with her.

"Are you sure desu?" Su ask.

"Yeah. My wish is clear and the fastest way is _their's_." Amu said.

"Does it have anything to do with the black egg?" Ran ask pointing to the pouch where inside lye a black egg.

"No. Keep this a secret." Amu hiss.

"But..." Miki protest.

"Tadase! Kiseki! Hi. Here's on balloon for you." Amu smile. Her tone was careful, free of the plan she held for herself later on.

"What's this for?"

"Write a letter. To anyone and send it to the sky." Amu explain.

"Since where did you do this?" Tadase ask. Kiseki examine the white balloon.

"I want to send a message to the world." Amu said. She tied the four letters of her chara's and herself.

"Here." Tadase said giving his balloon to her.

"Wait. I'm the king. Peasants should go after me." Kiseki commanded. Tying his letter first, than Tadase. Kiseki nodded and let go of the balloon. Amu let go after the balloon soon after.

"Okay. So what do you want to do?" Amu smile again.

"Explore town." Ran shouted. Her poms poms follow into the air.

"Mr. Hoshina. Hinamori Amu. She had two weeks of freedom." An agent from Easter reported. Screens of Amu was all over the wall at different angels.

"She's coming. Today will be the last day of freedom." Mr. Hoshina deeply said. The agent nodded.

"Shall we fetch her?"

"No. She will come to us."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure?" Ran ask again.

"Yes." Amu gritted. She wrote down the answer to the questions.

"Onee-san!" Ami shouted. She ran into the room with a notebook and Rena following behind. "What does this mean? Red cells and white cells?"

"Red cells are like blood. White cells stop blood clotting. See. It's in your note book. Oh. Here." Amu pull her pencil away from the notes she was pointing and pulling out the humpty key and dumpty lock.(is that wrong?)

"What's this?" Ami ask as it sparkled.

"A gift. Don't lose it. I'm asking you to keep it for a while. But when I ask it back give to me when you know when it's right." Amu explain. The chara's look at each other with uncertain in their eyes.

"How will I know?" Ami ask.

"You will."

"Thank you!" Ami ran out.

"Ami. Keep it a secret." A shout of yes was heard. Suddenly her temples throb. Her hands cover them to stop the pain.

'Come.' the voice echo.

"It's time." Miki, Su, Ran look at Amu. The neckless glow hatching the egg.

"My name is Yuyu." The pink black cat answer. Dia's egg hatch along with Yuyu.

"Chara transformation! Amulet black diamond." Amu jump out of the window towards Easter. Stepping into Easter she threw away everything. Time meant nothing. Each step grew closer to the main office. Drawing closer to the main leader. Her chara's follow along with her.

"Hinamori Amu. I was expecting you." Mr Hoshina said. Amu smiled.

"I'm joining Easter."

"You already part of us." Mr Hoshina explain.

"On my _free will_." Amu hiss.

"Is that so? Then take the neckless off. Guess we won't need that." Amu yank the neckless off. Dissolving into her cells unknowingly. "This controls you. Even now. I won't use it unless you betray us."

"You got it. But if you betray me. I quit on that spot. Right then and there." Amu walk out as Mr Hoshina smirk. _You can betray us._ He thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well how was it???? o.O???? Amu finally move on...well to the side of Easter that is... I never did put her wish in her did I? Well I try to put it into the next chapter..

Guess what? IKUTO IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.. well for a brief moment =.=.....maybe longer....I want to try out this idea...

I will give my thks to ppl who review me:

1-sierraphantom, 2-Himi Cullen Tsukiyomi, 3-KanameXakari, 4-Kags21, 5-Taeniae, 6-LithiumTiger19, and 7-Shadow Kurayami Vixen  
(i only got two but good enough... ^^) At least 2-3 this time

Previews may or may not be in the next chapter:(this is the idea...tell me about...I try to add it in if you like it)

Oh yeah...I might include Ikuto's past in here ^^

**Preview:**

"Why are you doing this!?" Ikuto shouted. Amu's cold eyes look at him. Her jaws clench together. She jump back to create distance. _This is my fault.... I will get everything back together. If the plan haven't fail. We all be happy together._

"For my sake." Amu reply solemnly. Ikuto wanted to keep shouting to her but this was getting nowhere.

"Why your sake?" He need answers. Ikuto step forward but Amu drew her weapon.

"To go back to the beginning and make sure this never happen!" Amu shouted. Tears was seen. She drop her weapon and fell to her knees. "I don't know. I don't know. I just want everything as it was use to be."

'Amu. Stop. Receive Tsukiyomi Ikuto for Easter.' An agents voice echo.

"Yes. I will." Amu got up and step forward. "I need to do this for the past and present."


	7. Chapter 6:

it's around chapter 34-36(maybe 37 since it's his past and stuff but only his past nothing else). It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THKS for review my fanfiction.

Chapter 6

"Thanks Utau. How's Amu?" Ikuto ask as he sat down onto the couch.

"Moving on." Utau reply dryly. She place down a cup of tea.

"When will you go out again?" You have to face them. Mother is worry." Utau said.

"Once they give up." Ikuto stated.

"Even if Amu's in trouble." Utau ask. Ikuto look away. Unable to respond to the question.

"I don't know." He just said.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu sat down at her desk. Pulling out a book to read, she zone out. _My first mission is tonight. I have to create a lot of x-eggs and cleanse them. _Amu sigh, knowing this will be a tough night. Trying to find the embryo and trying to keep her secret a secret.\

"Amu. Class had started." Rima whisper to her.

"Huh? Thanks." She pull out her notebook and started copying notes. Nigihiko and Tadase look at each other. Shrugging off the matter, they started to pay attention to class.

"Amu-chi. You seem to be space out. Is something wrong?" Yaya ask. Amu wanted to spit out that she is working for Easter now but kept quiet for her wish to come true.

"Nothing." Amu reply. Pepe and Yaya look at each other. Pepe shrug and continuing to follow them up the hill. "I got to go. Sorry." Amu ran off to the buildings of the city.

"Pepe. Can you follow her?" Rima ask. Kusukusu giggle as she wiggle around. Pepe nodded. She jump around a few times leaving the three.

Amu ran into the park. Pulling he jacket off and putting a normal jacket on, she dial their munber.

"Hello."

"Hi. Is this Mr. Hoshina?" Amu ask. Pepe floated behind a tree. In her pouch. Dia, Miki, Ran and Su crawled out. "One minute. Yuyu. Come on." The cat chara climb out slowly flinching to the light.

_Why is there five chara's for Amu?_ Pepe wonder to herself.

"Yeah. I look around. Is that all?" Amu ask. "Okay. Just find him? Okay." Amu hang up her phone. A rustle made Amu turn around. "Who's there?" Her eyes turn cold. Her voice deepen along_. I can't have them finding out_. She motion her chara's to hid but Yuyu.

"Amu?" Pepe shouted. Amu turn around. Her cold eyes look like cold jews from stones.

"Tsuki Ayumi. Who are you?" She pull her hair down with irritation.

"Amu!" Pepe smiled.

"Ayumi." Amu hiss.

"Was that Easter? Where's Miki, Su and Ran? Was that Dia also?" Pepe ask ignoring Amu. Amu grab Pepe. Her hand tighten on the chara's little body.

"What did you hear?" Pepe's eyes widen.

"Daichi! Kisek! Kusukusu!" Pepe shouted in a loud shout, not fazing Amu she smirk and tighten her grip on Pepe more. The group appear in minutes, some in their character transformation form.

"Pepe!" Yaya shouted..

"My heart unlock! Character transformation. Plantinum Royale." Tadase shouted.

"Tch.." Amu let go of Pepe. She jump around 5 feet away. "Character transformation. Amulet Black Cat." Her tail wave back and forth as she stood on the light post. "NEKU SLASH!" Claws grew out of her flesh, jumping down she attack Tadase.

"Amu-chan! Stop!" Tadase scream. He dodge the attack in time for a small scratch on his shoulder. He look at Amu, she stood up right and step back strongly. No hesitation was seen.

"I'm not Amu!" Amu cooly said. Her cold eyes narrow as they crowed around her. Nagihiko jump in front of everyone creating a line between Amu and the group.

"Nagihiko!" Tadase unexpectedly said.

"Sorry I was gone for along time. I had things that needed to be done. Amu-chan. Wake up." Amu look at him.

"Ayumi." She corrected. "Who's Amu?" Amu ask, making things along the way. "Shock Mew!" A shock wave was sent through the part of the town. "X-eggs come!" The x-eggs started to come toward her from their owners.

"Get rid of the trash." Mr. Hoshina's voice echo.

"Five to one. You want to me to lose?" Amu hesitantly ask.

"Pick them off one by one."

"Impossible." Amu protest.

"Retreat than."

"Yes sir. But the x-eggs." Amu protest again.

"Cleanse them! Fuse some into you!" Mr. Hoshina snap at her. Amu nodded quickly.

"Negative heart, Lock on. Open Heart!" Some of the x-eggs fuse into her as they rest were cleanse

"Ducky Dash!" Rubber duckies attack Amu but she dodge.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase jump behind Amu. She turn around and block it. "What are you doing?" He shouted to her.

"Following orders. The embryo is mine." Amu hiss coldly. Just like that she disappear. Tadase step forward _Why is Amu here? But she doesn't act like her. Colder and bitter. Less friendly._ Tadase thought.

Amu collapse onto the bed. Panting out of breath she suck in one breath and let out a heavy sigh. _Damn. That took most of my strength._ Amu thought. She flip so she was laying on her back. Ami was heard downstairs. Sqeeing over a tv show.

"Onee-san. Tadase said he will be coming over." Ami shouted from the living room.

"Thanks." Amu reply. She change from her school outfit and pull out her homework.

"Amu. Where will Yuyu go?" Miki ask. Yuyu look around the room like a new baby looking around the world for the first time. Su started to show the cat girl around.

"Stay in the play house." Amu order. She comb her hair back up. "Ow." Her wrist show a small bruise from the attacks.

"Let me heal that desu?" Su offer. She floated next to her wrist.

"No. I'm fine." Amu lied. A knock of the door was follow after. "Come in."

"Hi." Tadase smile. He walk in and sat on the floor. Amu cock her head in confusion.

"What's wrong? It's like you seen a ghost." Amu giggle. Tadase stare at her more. "What?"

"Amu. Are you hiding something?" Tadase ask.

"Why would you think that?" Amu seriously said.

"Never mind." Tadase quicky said covering the topic up quickly. "Where do you want to go on our next date?"

"Depends on the day." Amu answer. She finish her math homework and push it away. Tadase shrug.

"Nagihiko came back too." Amu cock her head again. "He left for family reasons." Tadase explain.

"Oh. It's been a while since I seen him." Amu said "Can we talk later. I'm sorry Tadase-kun. Just that I'm busy right now. Ran show them the door." Amu bow her head. Tadase nodded, looking toward kiseki. Kiseki nodded back with a wave they left.

"Why are you rush?" Miki ask Amu.

"It's my job to scan the area." Amu got up and open the window. A small package fell in. Amu open the box to find a mask and a small note.

For you while you are doing

your job

Easter

Amu smile. She pull the mask out. She fluff her hair out of the hair band. She quickly put it on.

"My heart unlock. Character Transformation." Yuyu step forward, her pink reddish hair follow. "Amulet Black Cat." She look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were the only ones that can be seen with everything else cover. She step forward on the window and jump into the sky closing the window door behind with Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia alone.

Ikuto nodded as Utau order him to run some errands. 'Hm' was his only answer. Utau sigh and walk back to the stage. _Amu_ he look toward the moon to see a pink blur. Ikuto started to run after the blur. Is that Amu Ignoring who he was bumping into, he slow down as he saw someone in front of him.

"I'm finish this section sir." Amu's voice echo. "He's here. Right. I'll try my best." She swing her leg toward Ikuto. Her voice was low. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"A mask?" Ikuto jump back blocking her kick. His eyes scan her. "Amu!?"

"Not again. Ayumi!" _I can't use that last name_ Amu try to think of a last name but gave up on the thought. Ikuot sigh. "My job is to receive you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, for Easter that is." Amu smile behind her mask.

"Easter huh? Why do they still want me for?" Ikuto ask.

"Top secret." Amu said. _Why do they need him for?_ "Enough chit-chat!" Amu step forward to attack. "NEKU CLAW!" Ikuto dodge the attack, pushing himself up, he pull the mask off as they cross each other. Amu's cold eyes threw daggers at him.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. "What are you doing?" Amu's cold eyes look at him. Her jaws clench together. Jumping back to create distance. "Why are doing this!?" Ikuto shouted. Amu's cold eyes look at him. Her jaws clench together. She jump back to create distance. _This is my fault.... I will get everything back together. I the plan haven't fail. We all be happy together._

"For my sake." Amu reply solemnly. Ikuto wanted to keep shouting to her but this was getting nowhere.

"Why your sake?" He need answers. Ikuto step forward but Amu drew her weapon.

"To go back to the beginning and make sure this never happen!" Amu shouted. Tears was seen. She drop her weapon and fell to her knees. "I don't know. I don't know. I just want everything as it was use to be."

'Amu. Stop. Receive Tsukiyomi Ikuto for Easter.' An agents voice echo.

"Yes. I will." Amu got up and step forward. "I need to do this for the past and present."

Ami look up as Rena finish her snack. "It's time."

"Ami. She's in a fight. Stay out of this unless you want to get hurt." Rena explain.

"But it feels like the right moment." Ami ran out of the house. Pulling out the lock and key, she turn the corner. Her pig tails follow her skirt. Her eyes widen as Amu in Yuyu's form was standing in front of Ikuto who was about 5 feet away. She ran in between them. "Stop." Pulling the lock and key together she put it above her head.

"The humpty key and dumpty lock(???)" Everything turn white around them as Ami fell back. The lock and key floated above them. In the second flash, Amu was in front of Tadase's house.

______________________________________________________________________________

HELLO...sorry this was alittle late...I had trouble typing since I have a lot of hw........seriously I do have a lot of hw...u guys complain...geesh..here's on day. _Read one chapter from history book_, **do a work sheet, complete all school work if not finish yet**, do math homework, _study for quizs each other week, science worksheet,_ and so on and so on. That's alot..Not only that. I have TWO research project to do..so DON"T COMPLAIN TO ME...Plus the PSSA's coming up along with Play pratice/ 3 days a week till 5:15(week days)..._**srry I just had to let it out**_... -.-.....I'm very stress these days...............Well all that won't affect my stories...^^

PLZ leave a review.. At least 3, I already have it writen out and it's short...srry. Yayyyyy! This chapter is around 6 and half page...the most I written ^^...clap clap clap.....

I will be also be creating a new story of Amuto...srry this wasn't one really..but I won't post it till this is done.

Preview will be short

Preview

"What the hell? " Amu ask. She look at her hands. She was back to normal. Looking around Ikuto can't be seen.


	8. Chapter 7:the past

it's around chapter 34-36(maybe 37 since it's his past and stuff but only his past nothing else). It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

Chapter 7

Memories

"What the hell? " Amu ask. She look at her hands. She was back to normal. Looking around Ikuto can't be seen.

–You will be seeing the past of Tsukiyomi Ikuto– A voice echo around her. Amu look around. Everything seem normal. Not a thing to suspect.

"What?" She ask to the voice but receive no answer. She sigh. Not understanding what she meant by seeing 'Ikuto's past. _How can you see someone's past?_ Amu ask to herself.

"Ikuto!" A little boy's voice shouted. In front of her, little Ikuto and little Tadase appear._ Huh?_ "Can you play your violin and Utau singing along with it?" Tadase ask. His high voice hadn't change to a elementary kids voice yet.

"Fine." Ikuto pick up his large violin case and walk up to his room with Tadase smiling behind him. Pulling out his violin, Utau ran in when she heard a string pluck.

"Ikuto, your playing? The last time you play was three months ago." Her blonde hair surround her baby face.

_____

Ikuto step forward into a room.

"Mama. Mama." Amu shouted. Ami's baby cry whine for food rang along with her.

"One minute." Mrs Hinamori quietly answer. Amu sigh. She climb up the stairs to her room sadly. Her time had been cut with her mother every since Ami came into the world. Walking into the room, her pink hair was uneven. Her tan top sleeves were roll up. Plopping onto the bed she sigh. "Mama is leaving tonight. Ami won't listen to me too." Amu whine. Ikuto chuckle at the childish girl in front of her. He kept on watching her as she travel around the room. Scanning the room, he notice this wasn't her room he knew. It was smaller and a different color.

"Amu. We're leaving. You can invite Taki over! He just call you!" Ikuto flinch when he heard Amu's mother say 'he'.

"I don't like him!" Amu shouted back. Bitterness was in her voice.

"Here he comes!" Amu sigh. _Why? I'm moving soon. Next week I have to be in the other room._

"Hi, Taki." Amu coldly said, she ran downstairs to meet him at the door. The brown spiky hair boy wave to her.

"Any place you want to go? Or you want to help me move your remaining items to the new room?" Taki ask. Ikuto narrow his eyes onto the boy. Jealous hit him everywhere.

"Look after Ami. I'm almost finish." Amu ran back upstairs. Pushing the bed into the corner. She pick up the last box and place it into the bigger room next door. "Okay. I'm finish." Ikuto look into the room. The room was fill with stuff animals unlike the room now. Amu plop down next to Ami and Taki.

– Amu closed her eyes as he started to play his violin. Utau open her mouth and words flow out. It was the song that Utau had sang in front of everyone in a concert.

Daremo inai stage

Yume no jikan was mo maku no oriteku

Kinou wo tou onagi

Asuwas midoto k naito

Kizu kuno

Opening her eyes, she clench her fist. _Like yesterday, tomorrow will never come again, huh?_ She translated the song. Suddenly it switch scenes. The king before Tadase, Tsukasa(o.o???), stood there with Ikuto.

"Let's go look for it together. Your father's true feelings." Tsukasa's voice echo to her. Amu look over to them. His hand was reach out toward Ikuto. Ikuto step out of the house. His father's violin behind him. _I'm sorry_. Amu's jaw clench, remember the many times he use those two words to her.

_"Your father violin didn't make people unhappy. That's right, he was a proud stray cat. You were always holding onto your pain and tears all alone. It's alright now... It's okay for someone to sympathize with you and tell you what to do...because you're..." Tsukasa voice echo explaining to the crying Ikuto._

_"You're free!" Yoru hatch from his black egg._ Amu walk up to him and kneel down to the vivid image, changing back to where Ikuto was running. Amu got up and started to run after him.

— "When will your parents come home?" Taki ask. He place his drink onto the table.

"I don't know." Amu reply, she pick up the sleeping Ami and cradle her.

"Let's play a game." Amu look up toward Taki. "It's like hide-and-go-seek. In one days time, try to find Ami and me." Taki explain.

"If I don't?" Amu ask. Ikuto smile at the childish game. Taki smirk. His eyes were pure with happiness.

"By six pm then. If you don't come home by then. Limit is from the school to here only." Taki explain.

"Deal." Amu said. She was tired of the boredom with him in 'her' house.

— Amu walk up to the little Ikuto and kneel down next to him again. He held his violin dearly. He earn enough money to travel someone else with Tsukasa and him. He had ran away from the Easter gang minutes ago.

"Yoru. Are you okay?" Ikuto ask. Yoru nodded. Ikuto pet Yoru on the head. Picking up the violin properly he started walking up toward Amu's school. Coins of money was heard in his pocket.

Amu ran out of the house and toward the school. The school is the biggest in the area. A violin was heard when she reach the stairs of the school. She hid behind the bush to see a senior playing a violin in C major but quickly change to a different sound that was in D minor. (Major=sounds happy minor=sounds sad) Amu notice a midnight blue hair boy sneak around. Pulling out his own violin he play a different tone in D minor. But it fingering was off and the strings screech on and off. The girl stop playing and gave Ikuto a friendly smile. Walking up to him she kneel down.

"Here." She show him the proper posture. His violin string finally sounded smooth. Ikuto smile with amazement. "I tune it too." Each string sound off till it was ready. "This is your first time?" The girl ask. Her pony tail sway with the wind. Ikuto shock his head.

"I had this violin for a year now I think." Ikuto explain. The girl smile. The older Ikuto smile remember the unknown girl who went aboard to become a violinist. Amu finally slow down behind the little Ikuto to see the older one across the yard.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tadase ran outside toward the bright light to find Amu and Ikuto on the ground.

"Kiseki pick up Amu." Tadase order. _Her face is peaceful. Why? After all this, she seem most peaceful here._ Picking her up, bridal style, he walk into the house. On top of her, her three chara's lay there.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu stood up more as the kids talk. Her short hair rustle. The girl and little Ikuto look at her. "Achi-onee-san. I thought you left." Amu ran to hug her.

"Amu." Achi smile. "What's your name?" Achi ask Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said. "Bye. I have to find someone." The older Amu and Ikuto step out. Everything turn fuzzy as their memory disappear. Amu open her eyes to see a blurry room. Rubbing her eyes with her left hand she sat up.

"Where am I?" She look around.

"Thank god your okay." Tadase smile. Amu look over to Tadase. His eyes fill with worry.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well srry if this was short -.- I think four pages is enough since I don't want it to explain their full child hood. **If you want me to I can make a story just on that but I won't include it here**. Plz review on this chapter. I want some reviews telling me what you might want to see happening(of course Amu and Tadase WILL not be together if you want that.) Also I got my other story for Amu and Ikuto. That will be a major Amuto( I don't think this is really a Amuto but there is here and there)

Need at least 5 reviews=.=......plz..

Preview may or may not be in the next chapter

Preview

"NO! Impossible. You're defenseless." Utau shouted.

"She won't attack me. Amu fighting too. Look at her." Ikuto pointed out.


	9. Chapter 8

it's around chapter 34-36(maybe 37 since it's his past and stuff but only his past nothing else). It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up. Maybe chapter 38 but I'm still debating

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

Chapter 8

Amu look around to see it was Tadase's room.

"Why am I here?" Amu wonder out load. Her warm eyes look at him.

"I found you with Ikuto near the park." Amu look to her side to see Ikuto next to her. Her hand went to Ikuto's cheek. With him there, darkness lifted from her heart.

"Ikuto..." _My wish will remain the same. I have to, so we can start over._ Amu thought. Her jaws clench.

"Amu." Tadase started. "Why were you with Ikuto?" Tadase ask.

"I don't remember why." Amu lied. Her mind was set on leaving soon. "Ami?" She gasped. "Where's Ami?"

"She wasn't there. Was she?" Tadase said. Amu nodded.

"Never mind." Amu said. "I got to go now. When Ikuto wakes up tell him that I'm not far from here." Tadase grab her wrist. He pin her against the wall. His eyes were cold, Amu look away from them but he force her to look at him.

"Why is it Ikuto always?" His eyes search for Amu's answer but Amu look away again. "Why can't it be me?" His voice was loud and clear.

"You're hurting me." Amu whisper in a rasp voice. Tadase pay no attention to her, he tighten his grib and continue to shout.

"Why!?"

"Tadase-kun!" Fear was seen in her eyes. Smacking him with her other hand she step back shaking her head. "You change a lot. If you're like this, I can't like you even if I wanted to. I'm sorry." She turn around to run.

Ikuto open his eyes to see what was all the commotion and sat up. Amu was on the group while Tadase was on top kissing her.

"Amu...." Hurt was seen in his eyes. Without knowing ikuto was behind them, Tadase let Amu got. Amu quickly got up to see Ikuto.

"Ikuto...I...you..." Amu stammer. Ikuto got up and walk out. "Ikuto!" Turning around to Tadase, a dark shadow hang over her. "I HATE YOU!" Amu shouted to Tadase. Turning around again she ran out of the room.

"Tadase, even I wouldn't have down that." Kiseki said after watching the whole scene with the rest of the chara's.

"Amu stop. We're going to disappear." Ran shouted. Amu ignore her. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"Amu" Miki shouted, with failing to reach her, their colors started to fade.

"Amu. De..." Su's voice echo as Amu's shadow grew into a larger one. X-Dia look at Amu as Yuyu with fused with her.

"Hinamori. Attack." Mr Hoshina's voice commanded. Amu nodded. Her limp body follow his orders only. Other people's voice was dronw out.

"My heart unlock. Character transformation, Amulet Black Diamond!" Ears and tail was added on. Her dark eyes center on the sky. Letting out a scream of sadness, purple aura blasted into the city, making x-eggs appearing.

"Amu." Ikuto turn around to see Amu walk up to him.

"Nothing matters now. As long as I will find the embryo and get my wish." Amu hiss.

"Amu. You can't change anything with the embryo." Ikuto shouted. His eyes focus on her.

"My heart, unlock. Seraphic Charm!" Utau step forward toward them. "White wings." Amu block the attack, her cold eyes stare daggers at them.

"Even you Utau?" Amu ask.

"Please stop. This isn't a way to find the embryo. You lost your chara's. Leave your friends behind." Utau calmly listed. Amu smirk, causing Utau to narrow her eyes.

"I don't care." Amu laugh out. "They didn't are anyways. This is my free will. They follow along at their will." Amu laugh more. Her dark humor wasn't causing the siblings to laugh.

"No. This isn't you." Ikuto walk up and hug Amu. "I'm sorry I left you but I didn't want you to be under my burdens." Amu's eyes widen. "So come back." He offer.

"I..." Amu started. Two x-eggs started to attack Ikuto to let go off Amu. "Can't." Amu pink hair drifted when she step in the middle of the all the x-eggs. "Find me the embryo." Tadase slowly emanate from his house.

"I just call Nagihiko and the others. Stall her." Tadase shouted. X-eggs cover her fully as they talk.

"We can't. She's finding the embyro faster than ever. If we stall she'll find the embryo in no time. Look. The x-eggs are increasing." Utau shouted. The wind increase as Amu closed her eyes.

"Use me as bait." Ikuto stated.

"NO! Impossible. You're defenseless." Utau shouted.

"She won't attack me. Amu fighting too. Look at her." Ikuto pointed out. Utau look at Amu. Her fist was clench, her jaws were tighten as she wanted to give out but can't. Her body shine of a purple color but fading also.

"Okay. If she attacks you retreat." Utau order. "Tadase on the other side." He nodded and got to his position.

– Inside Amu look at all the x-eggs. One sparkle, floating to her. Amu smile of delight.

"Embryo..."She grab the embryo, turning everything into a mellow. Ikuto was standing the far left. "Ikuto." Amu's smile widen when she saw him.

"Let's go home." Ikuto said reaching out his hand to her.

"Huh?" Amu look at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Amu ask.

"This isn't real. Lets go back home." Ikuto explain. He walk up to her and hug her.

"No. The embryo." Amu shouted. The egg in her hand disappear into nothing. "No........." Amu look at Ikuto. "There's no need."

– "Ducky Dash!" Yaya shouted. Rubber duckies took on the x-eggs. "Yay!" She cheer as

some was cleanse back to their original form.

"Tight rope dancer!" Rima's quiet voice was heard as she attack along with everyone else. _Amu where are?_ She wonder to herself.

– Amu look at Ikuto, his eyes stare into her's.

"I..."Amu started again. Her transformation let out as she hug Ikuto back. Easter's voice didn't reach her as all the x-eggs was cleanse. "Negative heart, lock on. Open heart." She push herself up to kiss Ikuto. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia came back in their egg form.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Ikuto calmly stated. Amu hug Ikuto tighter.

"I forgive you." Amu quietly said. Her conscious slowly slip from her. "Don't leave me again." Her knees gave out as she fell down. Ikuto supported her up as she slept soundly. Picking her up on his back, he walk back to the group.

"Amu." Tadase sigh when she saw Amu on Ikuto's back.

"She's fine." Ikuto said.

"She's still no safe from Easter also." Utau snap. "We need to take them out." Ran hatch from her egg soon.

"Everyone..."Ran smile. She hug, Kiseki, Pepe and Eru.

"Ran. How is Easter controlling her?" Pepe ask.

"Her blood. But it must had wore off by now. She need to get a new shot every month. Or every two to three weeks I think. It's been almost four weeks." Ran explain.

"They created something new?" Utau ask.

"Yeah. They control her actions, if they want her to do something that she didn't, she will have to." Ran explain quickly. Iru and Eru look at each other.

"Even so. She's fighting it." Miki explain along hatching from her blue egg. "They will find Amu sooner or later too." The group look at the sleeping girl.

"Then we will protect her from them." Tadase said.

____________________________________________________________________________-_

HELLO...the day I type this is when I we got like 5 inchs ofsnow ^^...(happy) so we got a snow day..anyways plz review this. At least three or you won't get the last chapter of this fanfiction(i got it written and type) I'm srry if this chapter was short

Preview may or maynot be in the next chapter:

Preview

Ikuto slam the window where they show Amu in a seat with wires attach to her skin, controlling her power.

"Amu! Amu come to your senses!" Ikuto shouted. His eyes fixed onto the box where all the wires led too. _I have to find a way in. Everyone is trying downstairs. If we fail her, we might not ever get Amu back. _Miki and Su floated to the door. Picking the lock, Ran kick the nob.

"Hurry!" Miki rush them.


	10. Chapter 9: Final outcome it

it's around chapter 34-36(maybe 37 since it's his past and stuff but only his past nothing else). It won't be any farther unless I add more info to it so it will match up. Maybe chapter 38 but I'm still debating

After this I be really free since my play was on March 12,13, and 14. And the whole week during those days I have dress rehearsal(on 5-9 even on school days) so I'm really tired now.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

srry if this isn't much of Amuto(I try to add some but I don't want to ruin the story as well...the next one I'm making will have more...since this one has minor Amuto ...very srr)

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

This will be the last chapter of this fanfiction so sad TT^TT...BUT...don't worry. Another Amuto fanfiction from me is coming soon. The first chapter is half written already.....

plz check out the preview of my next fanfiction(i'm still planning it out)

Chapter 9

Amu woke up in the mellow again. Laying under the sun, not wanting to wake up fro the warmth. Everything was peaceful. From the wind to the blue sky. Her pink hair sway with the wind. Closing her eyes, she relax for everything.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto sat her down onto a bed.

"Amu. Wake up." Ikuto sweetly said. Amu push him away. She smile in her dream, unknowing that everyone is waiting for her to come back. The minutes pass by slowly as Ikuto waited.

"Wake her up." Kukai hastily said. "They found us." The group around her step up in front of Ikuto and Amu.

"I can't...." Ikuto stated.

"Hinamori Amu." Mr. Hoshina's voice echo.

"Kukai." Utau said. He nodded. "My heart unlock. Character transformation. Luntic charm." Utau jump in between them to create more space.

"Utau get out of the way.: Her step father order. Utau look at him. Not budging from her spot. "Utau."

"I don't work for you." Utau cover up. "You have no say in this."

"I do. She agree to work for us." He pull the contract out to show them. Eru pop behind him and grab it. Ripping it to tiny shreds, Eru smile. "Do you think I show you the real copy?" The others quickly got up. "Hinamori Amu!" With a snap of his fingers, Amu force open her eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

The mellow swiftly follow as Amu sat up. Her golden eyes stare at the white puffy clouds. A smile crawl onto her face. Smelling the fresh air she sigh out deeply. _Why do I need the embryo again?_ The feeling of urge to continue wasn't there anymore. But a relaxing feeling replace it. _I just need my problems myself. _The fire in her heart flare up again. Burning any darkness away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Amu stood up next to Ikuto. Unclear of what to do she look at him and at Tadase. Then back to Mr. Hoshina..

"Come here." Mr. Hoshina order. Amu step forward. A hand reach out to stop her. Turning her head around to see Ikuto holding her back. Her frighten eyes look away. "Hinarmori Amu1" She yank her hand back and walk over. "Good."

"Give her back!" Tadase shouted. Anger flush into his eyes. The prince step forward with confidence.

"Hotori Tadase. King of the guardians, huh?" Mr. Hoshina recited. He motion Amu to get into the car. "I don't think so. My plans are in motion and I need her." He smirk. After stepping into the car they drove off.

"Kiseki. Kusukusu. Pepe. Beat(sorry I never used him -.-). Daichi. Eru and Iru. Go after Ran, Miki and Su." The group of chara's nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The agents put wire onto her. X-eggs surrounded the area near her. Amu closed her eyes as everything took over her.

"This will control her power?" The one in the left nodded to Mr Hoshina. "Good." Turning around her added one more thing. "Get rid of the guardians."

"Yes sir." Placing Miki, Su and Ran in the container, he store them next to Amu.

"Power up." Another man shouted. Inside the see through wall, Amu glow an purple aura.

-------------------------------

Amu push herself up in the mellow again. X-eggs were there all around her. Her jaws clench of the sigh in front of her. Looking for her chara's to find them not there. _Why? No one is here to character transformation with..... _Catching the egg with her bare hands, careful of not to break them.

"Break them." Her voice told her. But it was darker and tense. Amu look around.

"I can't." Amu reply in fear. She didn't want to......She can't. It was against what she did ever since she join the guardians. Even after she disappear.

"This is merely a dream." Her voice echo to her. Amu eyes widen.

"A dream?" She repeated.

"Yes." Amu clench on the egg so it was tighter. Soon it crush under her nails. "Yes like that. These eggs are attacking your friends in your dream. You have to defeat them here or they will be in danger."

"Yes."

----------------------------------

Tadase held his rod in front of him from a random attack. Kukai was behind Tadase with the group next to him.

"Where was the attack from?" Rima ask.

"I don't know. Guys you go ahead." Tadase explain. "I take care of this."

"She will be the 8th level since that's where most of the x-eggs are from." Utau explain. "We will split up." Giving out which one has which floor Ikuto was last. "Ikuto. You number eight." Ikuto nodded. Easter had to come down. Being the last one on the elevator he step into a control room. The systems were empty with no one controlling them. Ikuto scan the room and was about to go up again when he heard Amu's chara shouting. Turning around he walk up more to see Amu in a room with her chara's next to slam the window where they show Amu in a seat with wires attach to her skin, controlling her power.

"Amu! Amu come to your senses!" Ikuto shouted. His eyes fixed onto the box where all the wires led too. _I have to find a way in. Everyone is trying downstairs. If we fail her, we might not ever get Amu back. _

"Ikuto! Hurry!" Miki shouted. Her blue eyes faded as Amu frown.

_________________________________________________________________

Amu collapse. _I can't....go on.... _Memories came to her as she fought. Stopping her in tracks she realize she can stop all this. Unwilling to continue she decide to stop this battle. Sighing she let out even breaths.

"Amu!" Ikuto's shout was heard. Amu smile. She left her hand up into the air. "Amu!"

"Yes." She answer with a smile. Her eyes glow of happiness. Closing them when the sun brighten the area. "Let's go back to where I belong. I belong with my friends. I can start over myself. I don't need the embryo." Her hands clench onto the bright light as everything was wipe clean.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto slam against the door. The fighting from downstairs seem to die down. Looking back to Amu, her eyes were slightly open but nothing had change much.

"Amu! Wake up!" Ikuto continue to shout. His voice was full of warmth. "Come home.!" From all the x-eggs, one pure white egg shine through. It was the embryo. Blinding anyone in the room. Ikuto suddenly felt arms around him. _Amu...? _

"Thank you." The gentle voice thank. "Without you, Amu couldn't have grown. Two and a half years." Her pure gold eyes look at Ikuto.

"What and who are you?" Ikuto quickly ask. It smiled at him.

"The embryo. I'm from everyone's heart." Embryo explain. "I've watch everyone grow yet I can't help people who is lost." It's hand was place top of Ikuto's. "Now you can By taking Easter. Easter belongs to you." Ikuto remain silent as Embryo talk. " I don't grant wishes because of you wishing something, surely it be in your reach." Stepping back, all the x-eggs were gone. Amu slump against the seat as the last one return to it's owner. With one last smile it disappear.

"Amu!" Ikuto finally got the lock door open. Amu open her golden eyes, she smile when she saw Ikuto. "Welcome home." Amu hug Ikuto tightly. She widen her smile as she whisper.

"I'm back." Ikuto nodded. "It's time to take Easter." Amu got up limply.

"I'll lead." Going to the top floor seem long. Each time they pass a level, it creates the space bigger. Not knowing what to do, Ikuto look at Amu. Her strong heart made her eyes give a strong look with out fear. The same eyes before all this happen. Knocking anything away carefully as they walk up the last few levels.

"Amu."

"Hm."

"You grown." Ikuto said. Amu smile.

"Of course. Two years and a half is a long time ago." Amu explain. Pushing the doors open, the chair's back face them.

"Ikuto. Welcome back."

"I never was suppose to be here." Ikuto hiss. "Why do you need me?"

"To stable Amu. But that's done. Our experiment failed." Ikuto watch his step-father got up. "I hated your father. I hated you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to take Easter." Ikuto explain. Amu character transformation with Ran. "Hand the company over."

"I will shut you down." Amu coldly stated. "With all of what you done, you will BE charge with a fine. Not just for me. For Ikuto and all the kids you done. I will expose our secret." His men pull their guns out. She smile. "Do it." She dare them. "This will be also on what they call murder in the real life." Amu snap. Ikuto's eyes widen of what Amu was doing.

"Amu..." Mr. Hoshina narrow his eyes pondering on what do next. Raising his hands to give in.

"Tch.....You win." Mr. Hoshina gave in(srry for a cheezy ending) Letting him go, he ran out. Amu smile giving up a thumbs up._ That girl really change.._Ikuto thought.

"What are we going to do?" Ikuto ask.

"Run it like any guardian would." Amu explain. Tadase and the rest soon made it.

"Amu!" Tadase ran to hug her. "Are you alright." Amu nodded. Giving him a gentle smile. Not a fake one but a real one.

"Yeah. Sorry for the past few months." The group smile to have the old Amu back. The warmth from two years ago, lay there on top of them again.

3 months later

_Another three months past. I'm in school now. Ikuto and Utau are on a trip for their jobs. Easter is different now. Maybe in need of some improvements. Ikuto and I need to go on a date on day. A normal date will be fine. _Amu thought. _After two years who thought this will happen._

"Hinamori-san!" The teacher call. Pointing to the question, Amu solved it. _X-eggs are here and there. But life is back to normal now. Peace and quiet is nice now._

"Amu." Rima whisper.

"Hm."

"Tea the royal garden. Time to recruit new members." Amu nodded. _Yeah. It's my time to go, Junior high. Wait for me!_ _One chapter done, another beings_

Fin

___________________________________________

well???? Like the ending.... it seem rush....-.-.....................anyways here is part of the new fanfiction. I had one (the enemy) but I'm deleting that one b/c I came up with a better version!

Here it is: title:----------------------------.------------------------- idk...give me some ideas)

Here is one: At the beginning with you

Preview

Deep down in a Princess's heart, lay an Embryo. Pass down, daughter by daughter. The eldest held it. The Princess of Chara's. The Embryo holds a power to grant on wish of the cost of her life. Now a Princess must find a way to end this.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinamori Amu pick up her crown's dress so it won't drag against the dusty floor. Her hair was tied back and pull up. Knocking on the door of her fiancee, Hotori Tadase, chara's name was Kiseki. Annoy of the dress she decide against to ripping herself out. But being lady like require.

"Morning Tadase-sama." Amu gritted against her teeth. She didn't want to marry him. Being king of the guardians left him the best choice. She wanted to be free like a cat. She envy her peasants life of their freedom unlike the other princess. All they care about was their life as a royal and dislike how everyone else dress. Amu wanted to wear regular cloths than these tight money sucker dresses.


End file.
